battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Peoples Republic of Korhal/@comment-17969412-20160324044235
MONTHLY PEOPLES REPUBLIC OF KORHAL NEWS REPORT ---- War! Today, the Union States of the Socialist Republics, in conjunction with Germany, has dealt a vicious blow to the imperialist swine of the AIF. We urge all citizens of our republic, and to the Union as a whole, to join the war effort to crush the enemy. The government of the Peoples Republic of Korhal expresses the firm conviction that the whole population of our country, all workers, peasants and intellectuals, men and women, will conscientiously perform their duties and do their work. Each one of us must demand of himself and of others discipline, organization and self-denial worthy of real Korhalian patriots, in order to provide for all the needs of the Proletarian Army, Navy and Air Force, to insure victory over the enemy. The government calls upon you, citizens of the Peoples Republic of Korhal, to rally still more closely around our glorious nation, around our glorious union, around our comrade, Tvardosky. Ours is a righteous cause. The enemy will be defeated. Victory will be ours. ---- Production of all ships have reached their maximum fleet caps. Fleet logistical command will require an upgrade before producing more ships. This will be done within the next month, and by then, the navy will resume production of all ships. ---- Major refit orders have been made for the Sigma Aeon and Sigma Freedom-class titans. They will all be equipped with AEW interdictors, to shunt enemy ships out of warp. Ouroboros will also get a refit. It will be the testbed for the upcoming '''RAGNORAK'-class superlaser, and will serve it's duty with the government. There is much hope that such will be accomplished in the near future.'' ---- Civilians are urged to help the war effort directly by joining the army! If the military is unavailable, then citizens are encouraged to dig defenses and such for our army. Only with you, will we prevail against the capitalist pigs of the AIF. Our entire people must now stand solid and united as never before to defeat our enemies. Opportunities are there to be taken. Comrades...we must defend. ---- The TDIB has been absorbed and turned into the MDZB, a new intellegence/spec-ops/espionage bureau. The MDZB will preform all of the important sabatoge/commando raids, and will also have a major influence in the battlefield. They now have permission to "reeducate" cowards from the front. ---- Order 227, prevalent in the Stalin era in Soviet Rule, will be enacted under MDZB rule. Now, officers deployed under the MDZB has the authorization to shoot any deserting troops who defected under cowardice. Any retreating officer will be shot, and any retreating unit will be sent to a Penal-Battalion. Remember - Not one step back. ----- In other news, with the recent formation of the MDZB, the Ghost program (now referred to as the Призрак program) will now be reformed under the MDZB. Other than that, nominal "recruitment" of Призраки will continue as planed. ---- Production on the S-51 has been increased; reports say that it is nearly 5 times as superior to the Outrider while retaining only 3 times it's cost. The S-88 is proven to be a healthy supplement, and can be used in quick interception rules, beating out the Outrider by a factor of 2 while having only 1.5 times it's cost. The Outrider fleet will be entirely replaced with drone-combatants. ---- Comrades! Long live our glorious navy! Long live our glorious army! Long live the great Republic of Korhal! Long live our motherland! Onwards, to victory! Ura!!! (Long live Comrade Tvardosky!) ---- OOC: ''Italics - encrypted